A World Without PrueWith Prue? pt 1
by P3E
Summary: When Phoebe has a vision of Prue alive it devastates the Charmed Ones way of life. Pls rate and review. This is only part one written in tv format using cuts, pans, fade outs, etc the teaser, & first & second acts. The rest is coming soon! ENJOY!


**Ep. 1: A World Without Prue…With Prue? pt 1  
**

**Teaser:**

_Opening shot: An outside view of the Halliwell manor. _

_Cut to: a view of an empty attic. Paige orbs in. _

Paige: Piper! (She orbs out)

Paige: (voice over) Phoebe!

_Cut to: Paige orbing into the hallway of the second level. She runs to each room and looks inside._

Paige: Anybody? (She orbs out)

_Cut to: a view of the first level also empty. Paige orbs in. _

Paige: Where is everyone?

_Cut to: Piper walking in from the conservatory. _

Piper: Paige, it's about time. Where have you been?

Paige: Excuse me Piper but I was busy with a charge. I'm here now so, you know, what do you need?

Piper: We have a very big problem. You come with me.

_Cut to: an empty conservatory. Piper and Paige enter. _

Paige: There's nothing here, Piper.

Piper: Really?

_Cut to: a view of the empty conservatory. After a moment people start popping out of hiding places from all over. _

All: SURPRISE!

Paige: Oh!

_Cut to: a scan of the conservatory. People are laughing: some are clapping and laughing. _

_Cut to: a shot a Leo holding Chris. Wyatt stands beside them._

_Cut to: a shot of Henry smiling as he stands beside Coop._

_Cut to: a view Piper and Paige_

Piper: Did I get you? (Paige shoves Piper playfully)

Piper: I got you. Happy Birthday, Paige. (They hug)

_Cut to: Phoebe appearing with a birthday cake. She places it on a table in the middle of the room. _

_Cut to: Henry approaching Paige to hug and kiss her_

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe_

Phoebe: Happy birthday little sis.

Paige: Thank you all so much.

Phoebe: We're glad you like it.

Paige: We're lucky I didn't orb out in front of everyone. (She laughs)

Piper: Amen to that.

Paige: And I've got to say that even though I love my little leprechaun buddies, I'm glad to see a good number of normal sized people here…unlike a certain funeral…

Piper: Hey, hey, hey…people can hear you.

Paige: Oh calm down lady.

Phoebe: Well we've been demon free for a while now.

Piper: Which means we've had time to pick up the pieces of our old lives.

Phoebe: Thank God.

_Cut to: a view of Henry standing behind the girls_

Henry: Babe, you should probably start greeting your guests now.

_Cut to: a view of Paige. She grabs Henry's hand._

Paige: You're coming with me. (Paige and Henry walk towards their guests.)

_Cut to: Leo with the boys approaching Piper and Phoebe_

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Phoebe_

Piper: Hey buddy. (She picks up Wyatt) You're such a big boy. How is he?

Leo: Chris? He's feeling better.

Phoebe: Poor baby, are his allergies is still bothering him?

Piper: Yeah, I think Wyatt's force field protected more than we thought. His immune system is a lot stronger than Chris'.

Leo: He's getting tired. I think I'm going to make him a juice cup and then put him down.

Piper: I think that's a good idea. (Leo kisses Piper then exits with Chris)

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe and Piper_

Phoebe: Illness aside, this surprise was a great idea sis.

Piper: Well if our luck holds out we'll be able to do more things like this. I forgot how much I enjoyed having people over, you know, for non-magical surprises.

Phoebe: Ditto.

Piper: Ok buddy, let's go get some cake. (Piper places Wyatt on the floor and takes his hand) Come on, come on, come on.

_Cut to: a view Piper and Wyatt walking away_

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe. She leans against a wall that holds an old picture of she and Piper with Prue._

_Cut to: PREMONITION: Piper standing in the attic by the Book of Shadows (pan to) a view of Prue materializing in front of her_

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe coming out of the vision_

Phoebe: Surprise…

**OPENING CREDITS**

**ACT 1**

_Opening Shot: an outside view of the manor_

_Cut to: a view of Paige's birthday party_

_Cut to: Piper feeding Wyatt cake while talking with Coop _

_Pan to: Paige and Henry handing a guest a slice of cake_

_Cut to: Leo with Chris inside the kitchen. Leo is finishing Chris' juice cup. _

_Cut to: the kitchen entrance. Phoebe enters. _

Phoebe: Um Leo, I need to talk to you.

Leo: Sure. What's up?

Phoebe: I just had a premonition. I saw Prue alive …in the future.

Leo: What? Phoebe?

Phoebe: I know it's crazy and impossible, but it's what I saw.

Leo: And you're sure it was the future?

Phoebe: Positive…and I didn't know what to say to my sisters about it. What do you think it means? I mean do you even think it's possible?

Leo: After everything we've seen over the years, you tell me what's impossible.

Phoebe: It's just…it's Prue, Leo.

Leo: I know.

Phoebe: So what do I do?

Leo: Maybe nothing. Maybe what you saw wasn't an actual future event.

Phoebe: Leo…

Leo: Just listen Phoebe. It could be possible that what you saw was something you desperately wish would happen.

Phoebe: Trust me Leo, seeing the spirit of my dead sister is not exactly something I would wish for.

Leo: But you do wish she were here…to share the peace you and your sisters have now. I mean think about it Phoebe the life you have now is the life Prue worked so hard to give you and Piper; it's the life she died trying to give you.

Phoebe: Maybe… but I…

Leo: Have you ever tried revisiting your visions?

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Leo: I'm talking about focusing your energy so that you'd be able to not only re-view a past vision but expand on it… see something that you might have missed before.

Phoebe: No, I've never tried that.

Leo: You should. You might find some answers.

Phoebe: Ok. How do I do it?

Leo: Now that you have to figure out on your own.

_Cut to: Piper entering the kitchen. She carries an empty food tray._

_Cut to: Phoebe turning to face her. _

Piper: What's going on Pheebs?

Phoebe: Uh… Nothing. What makes you think something's going on?

Piper: Your face.

Phoebe: My face. (Piper nods)

_Cut to: Phoebe turning to Leo for help. Leo turns away. _

Phoebe: There's nothing…there's no face. Nope…not at all, right Leo?

Leo: I'm going to take Chris upstairs. Say bye.

_Cut to: Piper's laugh as Chris waves goodbye._

_Cut to: Leo's exit. He kisses Piper's cheek and then leaves the kitchen._

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe looking nervous._

_Cut to: Piper waiting expectantly. _

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe _

Phoebe: Ok, I gotta go now. (She exits)

Piper: Phoebe! (She follows)

_Cut to: Phoebe walking into the dining room. Piper follows behind her. _

Phoebe: Huh?

Piper: I know there's something going on with you. Spill it.

Phoebe: I…hey look there's Paige!

_Cut to: Phoebe and Piper now back in the conservatory_

_Cut to: a view of Paige approaching._

Phoebe: How's it going Paige?

Paige: Everything is perfect. Thank you.

Piper: Phoebe…

Phoebe: So what did Henry get you for your birthday?

Paige: A ticket.

Piper: He got you a ticket?

Phoebe: That's great Paige really. (Laughing nervously)

_Cut to: a view of Piper curiously looking at Phoebe_

Paige: Well, he got us tickets…to the finest hotel in London.

Piper: Wow, Paige, that's huge. You're going to fly?

Paige: Does orbing count?

Piper: Paige…

Paige: What?

Piper: Personal gain…you know the rules.

_Cut to: Phoebe sneaking away while Piper and Paige argue._

_Cut to: Piper with her hands on her hips talking with Paige._

Paige: Oh, rules-shmules Piper. After all we've been the through I don't think a little orb to London is getting set the world on fire.

_Cut to: Coop standing and talking with Henry as he holds Wyatt's hand_

_Cut to: Phoebe grabbing Coop's arm_

Phoebe: Okay, honey, time to go.

Coop: But I haven't finished my…

Phoebe: Leaving, honey, now! Let's go. Bye Henry. Bye Wyatt!

_Cut to: a wide view of Coop and Phoebe as they heart out_

_Cut to: a view of Henry and Wyatt looking at each other. They shrug their shoulders together and then continue eating._

Paige: …and wasn't it you and Mr. Leo who went around the world in 80 orbs before he became human again.

Piper: Yes, but…

Paige: But what?

Piper: That was different.

Paige: Yeah.

Piper: Fine. Do what you want, but we've been problem free for a while now and if you screw it up, I will vanquish you.

_Cut to: Piper turning away to grab another empty food tray._

_Cut to: Piper and Paige retreating to the kitchen. They wave goodbye as guests leaving the party pass them._

_Cut to: Piper and Paige entering the kitchen. Piper goes to the sink. Paige hops up to sit on the counter._

Paige: You know, you guys can come if you want. Make it a big family vacation, what do you say?

Piper: Avoiding alone time with Henry again Paige? You know, you really should get that checked.

Paige: I'm not avoiding Henry.

_Cut to: Piper giving her a skeptical look._

_Cut to: Paige trying to look innocent._

Paige: I'm not.

Piper: What is it with you and Phoebe? It's like now that you two have moved out and in with your men you think I don't know you anymore. Well I've got news for you both, I'm still the oldest and I know you both like the back of my hand. So are you going to tell me the truth or do I have to pry it out of you?

Paige: Okay, okay. Henry and I had…the talk.

Piper: The talk.

Paige: The talk.

Piper: Paige, what talk are you talking about?

Paige: THE talk, Piper. You know, about our future…as a married couple. The talk married couples have…about their future…

Piper: Am I supposed to know what you're talking about?

Paige: THE talk Piper, about the next step…

Piper: Oh…does Henry want kids?

Paige: God, Piper, I practically had to spell it out for you.

Piper: Well, why didn't you just say it Paige?

Paige: Because the whole thing just makes me kind of nervous and I'm trying to avoid it all together…so, big family trip?

Piper: Do you not want children Paige?

Paige: Honestly, no. I barely saw myself as a wife before, there's no way I could ever think of myself as a mother.

Piper: Well, yeah, you had the whole independent thing going on which was fine, but all that changed when you met Henry. As you fell in love with him, you started to see yourself sharing your life.

Paige: Yeah, but let's not forget the sharing a body incident.

Piper: Marriage is hard work Paige, there was bound to be some turbulence in the beginning. Now, you and Henry are great, so it's only natural he'd want to share something else extremely special with you.

Paige: I know, and I don't blame him, but let's face it Piper I'm not mother material. I'm just not.

Piper: What are you talking about? You're great with Wyatt and Chris.

Paige: That's because I can give them back!

Piper: Paige!

Paige: Oh, I'm only kidding. Maybe I do have what it takes, but I'm just not ready. I'm sorry I'm just not.

Piper: And that's ok too, but avoiding your husband is not the answer. Talk to him Paige. He'll understand.

Paige: Fine…I'll talk to him, but in the mean time, I really do think a family vacation is a good idea.

Piper: Paige… (Piper exits the kitchen. Paige follows)

Paige: I'm serious, Piper. The past four months with no demons have given us a lot of time to hang out as a family and it's been great. So, you know, why not a family vacation?

_Cut to: a view of the girls walking into the front hall. Piper stops and turns to face Paige._

_In the background: Henry is letting out the last of Paige's guests_

Guest 1: Thanks for the party Paige. It was great!

Paige: (voice over) Thank you for coming. Bye!

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Paige_

Piper: You know what Paige, you may be right. The club will be alright if I'm gone for a while…

Paige: You're barely now there anyway.

Piper: …and it'd be nice for the boys to get away.

Paige: Exactly! And we both know Phoebe likes to travel. Where'd she go anyway?

Piper: Oh! That little rat got away.

_Cut to: a view of Henry approaching Piper and Paige_

_Cut to: Piper looking around _

Piper: Where's Phoebe?

Henry: She and Coop left a little while ago. Something wrong?

Piper: Oh yes. That little witch is hiding something from me.

Henry: You seem a little angry…

_Cut to: a wide view of Paige and Henry. They look at each other; enjoying the sarcasm, then look back to Piper._

_Cut to: a view of Piper. She laughs evilly and then starts to climb the stairs. _

Piper: That girl…if you see Phoebe's spirit walking around, don't worry, it wasn't a demon. It was me who killed her…

_Cut to: Paige and Henry glancing nervously at each other_

_Cut to: BLACK _

**END OF ACT 1 **

**ACT 2 **

_Opening shot: An outside view of Phoebe's apartment_

_Cut to: Phoebe walking into her room. Coop follows close behind._

Coop: I don't get it Phoebe. Why did you want to leave so fast?

Phoebe: I already told you.

Coop: You didn't tell me anything.

Phoebe: I told you I was tired.

Coop: Which was a lie.

Phoebe: Coop, please… (She sits on her bed)

Coop: Phoebe, you can tell me anything. I was sent here to love you…please let me. (He kneels in front of her)

Phoebe: It's Prue.

Coop: Your sister? What about her?

Phoebe: I had a vision of her…alive.

Coop: She's been de…gone for years Phoebe.

Phoebe: Don't you think I know that?

_Cut to: Phoebe standing and walking across the room_

Phoebe: I have no idea what's going on here or why this was shown to me. What I do know is that I have to figure it out and fast. When Prue died it almost destroyed Piper, who then turned around and almost destroyed us! So the fact that there may be a way to have her back…is way too much for me to handle. I'm in way over my head here…

_Cut to: a view of Coop standing_

_Cut to: a view of Phoebe pacing_

Phoebe: …and I can't tell my sisters. Piper would be a wreck and Paige: she fought so hard to get from under Prue's shadow. There's no telling what this would do to…

_Cut to: a view of Coop. He swoops in quickly for a kiss that takes Phoebe completely by surprise_

_Cut to: a view of Coop holding Phoebe as he slowly pulls away._

Phoebe: …her.

Coop: I love you Phoebe, with all of my heart. I don't know what this means but we'll figure it out, together.

Phoebe: Coop…

Coop: Phoebe, shut up.

Phoebe: Excuse me…

Coop: Shut up and listen to what you're instincts are saying. What is your heart saying you should do?

_Cut to: Phoebe closing her eyes. A moment later she opens them again._

Phoebe: I know what to do.

_Cut to: an outside view of the Manor_

Piper: (voice over) Leo!

_Cut to: a view of Piper in the attic hands on her hips. Leo rushes in._

Leo: Piper, are you nuts? You're gonna wake the boys.

Piper: Phoebe…

Leo: …Phoebe…

Piper: …told you something that she won't tell me.

Leo: Uh.

Piper: Leo. Something's going on; something that has my sister avoiding my calls.

Leo: Maybe she didn't hear it ring.

Piper: I've called her five times Leo.

Leo: Well, she and Coop did just get engaged officially…maybe they're… you know.

Piper: No, they're not. Cut the crap and just tell me what's going on.

Leo: I can't.

Piper: Leo!

Leo: Look, Piper, whatever is going on is between you and your sister. I don't want to be in the middle of this.

Piper: You're not in the middle. You're supposed to be on my side, remember?

Leo: I am on your side. I'm just telling you that you should talk to her is all.

Piper: So you're not going to tell me.

Leo: No.

Piper: Fine. (Piper freezes Leo)

_Cut to: Piper exiting the attic. Leo remains frozen._

Piper: And stay that way.

_Cut to: an outside view of Paige and Henry's apartment_

_Cut to: inside Paige and Henry stand arguing_

Paige: Henry, please…

Henry: Come on Paige, what's going on? Why are you avoiding me?

Paige: I'm not…

Henry: avoiding me? That's bull Paige, and you know it.

_Sound over: signature whitelighter jingle_

Henry: Oh, no. You're charge?

Paige: No, Phoebe.

Henry: She can wait.

Paige: No, she really can't. (Paige tries orbing out)

_Cut to: Henry grabbing on to her arms before she can leave._

_Cut to: Paige's body coming back into full view _

Henry: Damn it Paige! I'm your husband now and you owe me an explanation. You can't just leave whenever you feel like it.

Paige: Henry…

Henry: No, Paige. Tell me now.

Paige: I can't. I'm not ready.

Henry: To talk to me? Paige, that's ridi…

Paige: To be a mother.

Henry: What?

_Sound over: whitelighter jingle_

Paige: I really have to go.

Henry: Ok.

Paige: We'll talk when I get back. I promise.

_Cut to: Paige orbing out._

_Cut to: Phoebe pacing in her room. Paige orbs in behind her._

Paige: What Phoebe?

Phoebe: My God Paige! Do not scare me like that.

Paige: You called me.

Phoebe: Oh yeah.

Paige: What's going on?

Phoebe: I need your help, but first I have to tell you something and you CANNOT tell Piper.

Paige: Ok…

Phoebe: Maybe you should sit. (They both take a seat on Phoebe's bed)

Phoebe: Earlier today I had a vision.

Paige: So?

Phoebe: In my vision… Prue was alive or at least her spirit existed on our plane for a time.

Paige: …wow.

Phoebe: I know. So now I have to figure out what it means and that means finding a way back into my premonition.

Paige: …wow.

Phoebe: I know. That's why I need you. I figured two witches would be better than one.

Paige: …wow.

Phoebe: I …Paige, are you freaked?

Paige: What? No! No, or course not.

Phoebe: Yes, you are Paige. You're totally freaked.

Paige: Phoebe, I'm fine.

Phoebe: Are you fine?

Paige: I'm fine.

Phoebe: Are you really fine?

Paige: I won't be if you keep asking me that.

Phoebe: Okay. Let's get this over with.

_Cut to: a wide view of Paige and Phoebe. They shift on the bed to face each other and hold hands._

Phoebe:As our hands now intertwine, a vision I call back to my mind.

Bring the future back to me, my sister Prue I wish to see.

Let me walk through time and space,

The future I will now embrace.

_Cut to: a circling view of the sisters. The circling continues and grows faster until it stops suddenly on Paige._

_Cut to: a view of Paige looking around. Phoebe has disappeared._

Paige: Phoebe? Oh, great.

_Cut to: Piper standing in the kitchen with the phone in her hand._

_Cut to: (sound over) we hear the phone ringing on Piper's ear. When Phoebe's voicemail answers, Piper hangs up._

Piper: Coop. I know you're listening.

_Cut to: Coop hearts into the kitchen._

Coop: Hi Piper.

Piper: Hi. Where's my sister?

Coop: …Paige?

Piper: Nice try. I meant the other one.

Coop: Oh. She's…handling a difficult situation right now.

Piper: Ok this is getting ridiculous. What difficult situation can't she discuss with me? I'm her sister for crying out loud.

Coop: You know, Piper, I really…

Piper: Don't you dare say that you don't know because I know you do. And if Phoebe is not willing to answer me willingly then I won't give her a choice. (Piper exits)

_Cut to: Piper leaves the kitchen and starts up the stairs. Coop follows behind her. _

Coop: What are you going to do?

Piper: I have ways of making her talk.

Coop: What, like using magic? (The two travel through the second level)

Piper: If I have to I will.

Coop: Doesn't that break the rules or something?

_Cut to: a view of Piper shushing Coop as she puts her ear to the door of Wyatt and Chris' room. _

_Cut to: Piper waving Coop to continue up to the attic. She follows behind him._

Piper: Well Coop, at this point I couldn't care less. I want to know what Phoebe is hiding and I want to know now.

Coop: And you can't just wait?

Piper: I'm not a very patient person.

_Cut to: Coop and Piper enter the attic. _

_Cut to: Leo's body still frozen in place. Coop stops and stares when he sees Leo._

_Cut to: a view of Piper going to the Book of Shadows_

Coop: Uh Piper?

Piper: What? (She begins flipping through the Book)

Coop: You froze Leo.

Piper: Yeah.

Coop: And you're going to keep him that way?

Piper: I'll let him go eventually. Here it is…

Coop: What?

Piper: Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies

Come to us who call you near, come to and settle here.

Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me.

_Cut to: a view of Piper and Coop looking around expectantly. _

_Cut to: after a moment Paige is transported magically into the attic_

Paige: Wha…How did I get here?

Piper: I used the To Call a Lost Witch Spell to find Phoebe and it brought me you. Do you want to explain why?

Paige: Uh… well actually…

Piper: You know what, Paige, don't… don't pretend to not know what's going on. Does everyone here know Phoebe's secret?

_Cut to: Paige and Coop exchanging a glance._

Piper: Ok… (Piper unfreezes Leo)

Leo: What happened?

Piper: I'm going to say this once so listen carefully. I will not continue to run around in circles. Phoebe has a secret and I will find out right now one way or another. Since she's unavailable that means one of you will have to tell me. I don't care who it is but someone better start talking or I'm blowing someone up, and I dare you to think I'm joking.

_Cut to: Leo, Paige, and Coop looking uncomfortably at each other._

Piper: I'm not kidding! Someone start talking RIGHT NOW!

Leo: Ok, Phoebe had a vision today…

Coop: …it was of the future…

Paige: …she saw Prue here and alive.

_Cut to: Piper's glare going from Leo to Coop and then from Coop to Paige_

Piper: **WHAT?! **

**BLACKOUT**

**END OF ACT 2 **


End file.
